


Blindfolded Makeovers

by Sleepless_in_Starbucks



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, blindfolded makeover, combined to make stpidly lovable combo, honestly it's just fluff, impulsive character, in my less than humble opinion anyways, lazy character, not edited, tw food mention, written really fast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepless_in_Starbucks/pseuds/Sleepless_in_Starbucks
Summary: Patton was a bit of a wild card when it came to what was the next activity between him and his boyfriend. His boyfriend, a tired couch blob who liked coffee, Patton, and not doing anything, may have a bit of a weakness for puppy eyes.





	Blindfolded Makeovers

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by the following:  
> -Impulsive character and lazy character who balance each other out to make an extremely wild yet mostly stable couple
> 
> -The prompt 'Blindfolded Makeover' (My title sounds soooo creative now, doesn't it?)

“Pat, this is a horrible idea.”       
  
    “You just don’t want to have to move.”

“My point stands, even if I do not.”

Patton laughed and crouched down in front of the couch, resting his arms right in front of Remy. There was a huge smile on his face that was directly related to the bag of supplies by his feet. 

    “Pretty please do it?” He begged, removing the other man’s unnecessary sunglasses to expose him to the full extent of his puppy eyes. “For me?”

Remy frowned before sighing heavily and forfeiting the battle. “Fine. But only for you.”

Patton clapped happily and instantly pulled Remy into a sitting position on the couch, much to Remy’s annoyance.

“Pat, you’re going to be the death of me.”

    Patton unfairly booped his nose with a kiss in response.

“The fact that I’m going to enjoy going down in a flaming wreck with you does not change anything.”

“It does change one thing!” Patton said excitedly.

“What?”

“It makes me happier!”

Remy’s heart melted at the tone of voice and broad, expanseless smile that came with that proclamation. “Yeah, yeah it does.” He agreed.

“Are you ready?!”

“Depends. How much of the makeup is actual makeup?”

“That’s a secret.” Patton said in a whisper with a giggle at the end. If Remy hadn’t been dating this boyfriend-shaped human for as long as he had, he would have questioned if he was drunk or high.

Nope. Just the same ecstatic boundless excitement that Remy had fallen for all those years ago. He had yet to figure out why he, a couch blob whose only redeemable trait was his ability to quickly make damn fine coffee, had been worthy of the sunlight ray’s attention, but he didn’t ever really feel like pushing it, so it didn’t really matter.

“I want you to know that when you inevitably change my beautiful, perfect face with your chili pepper eyeshadow, I grant you full permission to find and marry someone else, granted only they are as pretty as I once was.” 

    “I don’t have any chili pepper eyeshadow this time.” Patton protested. “And you know that’ll be impossible! No one’s as beautiful as you!”

“That’s because all of planet earth is lesser than I.” Remy said in his most pompous voice. “Except for one.”

“Whose that?” Patton asked in a voice that almost made you believe he didn’t know where this was going.

“You.”

Patton’s squeal of joy and following squish-hug were also very realistic for someone who knew Remy would never pick anyone else to be the most amazing person in the world.

Remy tried not to feel too put out when Patton pulled back to ruffle through the bag. Reaching forward for more hugs would have taken effort, anyways. Patton was back from his search quickly enough, holding two blindfolds up- an insanely fluffy blue one and a chic hot pink one.

Remy took his pink one while Patton started putting his own on. “You going first, sunny?”

“Nope!” Patton replied with another giggle. “We’re going at the same time, silly!”

“Love, that’s not how this works.”

“It’s my own fun twist on the game.”

“You haven’t even put out the makeup materials. Are we supposed to just blindly grope in the bag and then just smear the makeup on each other’s faces?”

Patton, blindfold now on, bounced up and down while he nodded.

Remy sighed once more but slipped his blindfold on. “This is going to go extremely poorly.”

    “With that attitude it will!”

“This is going to go extremely poorly, but we’re going to have fun while we do it.”

“There ya go!”

Remy rolled his eyes in the hidden refuge of the blindfold, where Patton couldn’t catch him doing it and lecture him about getting his eyes stuck in place. The Dad friend himself was pulling the bag over to him, the sound of plastic crinkling allowing Remy to place its location.

From there, it was pure chaos. 

Feeling around in the bag, Remy found it odd the first thing he got a good hold of seemed to be a backwards brush- thin, getting thicker, with the long awkward brush strands hanging limpy off the thick side. The first makeup container opened like a jar and did nothing to ease his worried curiosity over what, exactly, he was about to paint over his boyfriend’s face. 

    Shoving the brush deep enough to coat the end of the handle, since the hair of the brush seemed to be doing nothing to actually dip into the substance, Remy felt Patton attack his cheek with what felt like a plastic bag coated in dust. He retaliated by smearing the brush across what he could of Patton’s face- he was pretty sure he had gotten Patton’s lips.

The battle of makeup went on for roughly thirty minutes, multiple times one of them doubling over in fits of laughter when a poorly placed hand or brush applied the makeup to a neck or chest instead of the face. The only reason they stopped was because Patton accidentally swiped too long and pulled off Remy’s face mask while also smearing something across his eyelid.

Remy laughed, saying, “Okay, Pat, you got my blindfold off. Come on, it’s comparison time.”

Though he seemed extremely eager to see the final result, Patton was slow and reverent with pulling off his own blindfold, careful not to smudge any of Remy’s work.

And what work it was.

Remy forced himself not to put a hand to his mouth to stifle the snigger that immediately came to his lips. Patton was grinning broadly, a chunky brown substance smeared haphazardly across (and more than a fair bit off of) his lips. His eyes were perfectly clean, as was the area around it, an area that could be clearly seen via the lines that were made by the smeared brown and pink material that was all over his face.

As Patton got up and extended a hand to Remy, Remy fought the urge to wipe away the orange coloured liquid that was dripping off his boyfriend’s chin and onto his shirt.

Patton practically yanked him to the bathroom, the few visible parts of his cheeks flushed bright red from excitement. Remy was still trying to figure out exactly what was painted across his face when they had ended up in front of the mirror.

“Ta-da!” Patton said excitedly before leaning into the mirror, tongue sticking out slightly as he looked at how he was made up.

Remy, on the other hand, leaned back from the mirror, desperately concerned for his face.

One cheek was covered in white powder, and the other was coated in a dark sticky substance. His lips were covered in something thick and red, if sloppily, and his forehead had a dark blue liquid rolling across it. Across his eyelid was a trail of something chunky and yellow. And- was that a macaroni noddle?

“Sunshine, what was the theme of this week’s mistake?” He asked, pulling Patton from where he was licking his lips while examining his cheeks.

    “Oh!” Patton grabbed Remy’s arm in response and they were once more hurrying through the house. Patton stopped back at the couch, where bag and its contents were spilt on the living room floor. “Grocery store food!”

Remy looked incredulously at the carrot- it was a carrot he had earlier, not a brush- covered in peanut butter, the open jars of Crofter’s and tomato sauce, the tipped over jugs of orange and blueberry juice, the bag of potato chips with powdered sugar coated over it, the torn open tube of gogurt, and the tub of fresh mac and cheese, all of which were lying randomly on the floor.

“Pat, darling, this is a mess.” He said slowly while the dangerously hot (metaphorically  _ and _ literally) love of his life picked up a package of melted chocolate and started munching on it.

“Yeah.” Patton agreed after a moment. But then he grinned again, peanut butter mostly cleared off his lips. “But it was fun, right!?” 

And there was that face again, so open and warm despite the complete mess around their feet and on their faces. Remy didn’t bother to try and restrain himself as he, slightly more desperately than he would have liked to been portrayed, stepped forward and kissed Patton.

They were both giggling messes as they pulled away from each other. Remy just managed to say, “You know what I love most about having such an impulsive boyfriend?”

Patton leaned forward, barely a breath away from another kiss, and asked quietly, “Getting dragged off your couch every once in a while?”

“Nope.” Remy replied, popping the ‘p’ and ignoring the slight attack of his lifestyle. “It’s that, somehow, after every stupid adventure, you somehow get sweeter.”

As Patton grinned and moved in for another silly, breathless kiss, Remy mentally recanted his statement. Patton did get sweeter every time he did something stupidly lovable, yes, but he also got more fiery.

It was one of the many,  _ many _ perks of being so desperately in love with a star.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: https://sleepless-in-starbucks.tumblr.com/


End file.
